User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's Story Chapter 7 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is chapter 7 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapters 1-6 plus the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) 7. Wolf Seth promised that he would show me, and I shortly feel into a deep, dreamless sleep. When I finally woke up, the sun was brightly streaming through my curtain. Had the events of last night been a dream? No, I thought, examining the beautiful bracelet on my left hand. I looked at my alarm and was shocked that I had managed to sleep in until noon. I was supposed to meet Seth in LaPush over an hour ago! Not wanting to worry him anymore, I rushed as I got ready, almost using my toothbrush filled with toothpaste to brush my hair. I didn’t need to worry about running into my parents, they were already at work, so I climbed into my car and sped to LaPush, crossing my fingers that I wouldn’t run into any cops. Thankfully, I didn’t get pulled over and safely made it to LaPush. I pulled my little car into the first spot I found along First Beach and dashed out of the car, trying to get to the bonfire pit quicker than my legs were willing to take me. Seth was waiting for me in by what was now becoming our usual spot. A huge smile spread across his face when he saw me hurrying to get to him. “Sorry I’m so late,” I apologized. “It’s okay,” he replied, “you had a long night last night.” I laughed because it truly had been a long night. Learning your boyfriend and a lot of his friends are werewolves and that there is a friendly coven of vampires nearby isn’t exactly the easiest thing to take in either. I was glad to know the secrets about Seth too; it made mine seem so trivial. “So…” I started, not sure of how to ask what I wanted, “when are you going to show me?” He chuckled and took my hand, lightly pulling me towards the forest. “We’re just going to hike a little before I show you. We wouldn’t want to freak out the tourists,” I glanced around the beach and sure enough, there were a few tourists sprinkled here and there. I had never noticed them in my other visits to the beach, probably because I was too preoccupied with Seth. We walked in the forest, starting to follow the trail that had been worn down over the years and then Seth abruptly turned, straying from the path, taking me with him. “Uhm, I don’t think we’re supposed to go off the path,” I said as Seth gave me an amused expression. “Oh, right. Tourists and stuff, gotcha.” The two of us continued on his made-up path, eventually reaching a rather large clearing. As I looked around the field, still taking in my surroundings, Seth let go of my hand and jogged back towards the bushes. “You’re not ditching me, are you?” I asked joking. He just continued into the trees, laughing as he pulled off his shirt. Seth then, from the dense cover of the bushes and trees, started to remove other articles of clothing, forming a messy pile. “Any particular reason why you decided it was a good idea to strip in the woods?” Again, Seth just laughed. I waited, listening to the sounds of the forest, listening for any sign of the changing I had imagined for turning into a werewolf, but I didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. All of a sudden, a massive creature came out from the very spot where I had seen Seth last. And he was beautiful. His tan fur, like the tan color in the bracelet he had given me the night before, was like the sand you find on the most pristine of beaches. He towered over me standing on all fours, which may have intimidated me if it had not been for one thing. This magnificent wolf was mine. The Seth-wolf smiled and lowered the front half of his body, signaling that he wanted me to climb on. “You want me to climb onto your back?” I asked. “I don’t want to squish you…” He just rolled his eyes, staying in the same position. I slowly approached Seth, still marveling at the beauty of him, and rubbed his head before climbing onto his back. His fur had a wiry feel but was still soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck, or at least as far as I could, taking in the woodsy smell that he had. Seth then stood up, with more grace than I would have thought a beast of his size could, and broke into a run through the forest. I let out a quiet shriek of delight as we flew through the woods. I might have been scared, but I trusted him; Seth would never let anything hurt me. Eventually, we slowed, coming across another wolf, this one even more massive, though I could hardly see how this was possible. He was a russet color and had an air about him that reminded me of someone… “Jake?” I called to the other massive creature. The possible Jacob-wolf let out a choking-like laugh, confirming that it really was him. I too laughed as I gazed at his wolf form, like I had Seth’s just a little while earlier. Jacob was magnificent and beautiful too, becoming the personification of myths and legends. As I had been staring absentmindedly at Jacob, I had missed the beginning of a silent conversation between the two massive wolves. Though I could not see Seth’s face, I could feel him cower slightly at what Jacob had to tell him using the “pack mind”. It seemed as though Jake was yelling at him for something, though I had no idea what. After a few moments, Jacob was gone, running back into the woods to do who knows what. Seth too seemed to be readying to leave though not exactly sure what to do. Sure enough, Seth turned around into the woods and headed back in the direction he had come. He moved quickly, but not with the same enthusiasm as before. Something Jacob had said to him really bothered him and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. When we reached the clearing in which we started, Seth once again, dropped his front half allowing me to get off. “Thank you,” I murmured as I slid off, kissing the top of his wolfy head when my feet had safely reached the ground. He trotted off into the safety of the woods, picking up his clothing in his mouth as he went. He emerged a few minutes later, returning in his human form. “That was really cool,” I said as I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head against his warm chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around me too, resting his head on the top of mine. His touch sent more of the electric shocks that were becoming more and more addictive as time went by. I gently eased out of the close confines, wanting to get a better look at this extraordinary guy. Seth met my stare, and I was suddenly lost in his now smoldering gaze. Acting in a trance-like state, I stretched onto my very tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck, still staring into his deep eyes. And then, we were kissing. My lips and his, moving around one another in perfect harmony. I cautiously parted my lips, not totally knowing what I was doing, and touched his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. He let out a sigh of pleasure, and then somehow, we were on the ground, tangled together. I entwined my fingers with his hair, drawing my self closer yet, our lips moving in a wild passion. Our tongues touched briefly and we both sighed. I had to break away at that point, gasping for air. He too seemed breathless but also like me, he didn’t want the kiss to end. I rolled onto my back, looking into the sky and noticed that it was much darker, meaning it was much later than I had thought. “I have to go, I think,” I said reluctantly. From where I was, I turned my head and saw the disappointment laid out on his face. “I gotta finish my chores before my mom gets home, otherwise, I might not see you until school starts!” With that, he too got up, grabbing my hand in the process, and lead me back along the route we had come. We made it back to my car in good time, probably because we had jogged, and I hopped in and rolled down the window so I could talk to Seth again. He leaned in, resting his arms onto the window ledge of the car door. “See you later,” I said before giving him a goodbye kiss. “See you later,” he agreed. Seth moved away from the car so that I could drive without hitting him, and waved as I pulled away. Crap, ''I thought, ''I never asked him what was up with Jacob. Tomorrow, I would ask. I sped back to my house and again was lucky to not have any run-ins with the police. I pulled into my regular spot in front of my house on the curb and ran into the house. Hopefully, I would get enough of my chores done before my mom got home, but thankfully, I had already done the hard chores the night before. All was left was to empty the dishwasher, which was an easy task. After that, I set the table, and started a pizza for tonight in the oven. ---- Dinner was another quick event and I was soon able to escape to my room, to relax a little and sleep before having to face whatever Seth had planned for tomorrow. It was getting late so I decided to force myself to sleep, even though I was still excited from today. I had just got back from the bathroom where I’d gotten into another pair of sweats with a big t-shirt when I heard a vaguely familiar knocking coming from my window. I ran to the window and sure enough, Seth was waiting below, a big smile on his face. “What are you doing here?” I asked. “You said ‘See you later’ and it’s later now, so I figured I’d come over,” he called back, his voice barely louder than a whisper. I rolled my eyes and backed away from the window, waiting for him to come up. Though I was slightly annoyed he had come now, that was weak feeling in comparison to the constant longing that I had now to see him. Seth popped into my room, landing with a light thud, and straightened himself out, a huge grin still plastered onto his face. He then walked across the room, to my bed and stretched out across half of it. Though I had a queen sized bed, his feet still slightly dangled off the bottom edge of my bed. I smiled and sat next to him on the bed. “You know, my parents would flip out if they found some random guy sleeping in the same room as their daughter,” I teased, though it was a very true statement. “Yeah, but do they ever check on you at night?” he asked though he already seemed to know. I thought about that for a moment and realized that my parents really didn’t bother me at night. I got up from my perch on the other side of Seth, locking my door closed as quietly as I could. I walked to the window, shutting it, and then back to Seth on my bed, looking perfectly at ease with his arms behind his head. I climbed under my covers next to him, and snuggled my head against his chest. My once jittery and excited feeling from the day was now gone, replaced by serenity and warmth. I closed my eyes, and I was shortly under the spell of sleep. Category:Blog posts